mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Gawayne
Gawayne (aka Gawayne the Great'''end credits of An Eye for an Eye credit David Berni as voicing '''GAWAYNE THE GREAT) is a recurring character of Mysticons. He first appears in the show's premiere, ''Sisters in Arms''. He is voiced by David Berni. Personal Personality He is the entitled, self-absorbed, self-centered, and self-important, thinking only of himself and his needs over those of the people. He is also quite oblivious to the most obvious signs of rejection, as when seen with his ex-pixie girlfriend Lateensia. He selfishly treats his royal servants, mainly his personal butler, rudely and likes humiliating anyone to make him look good as acting King. Relationships King Darius Gwayne seems to have a strong liking for his father since he had married into the royal family. However, he did not feel any sadness and distress of him being turned to solid bone, as it meant that he would ascend to the throne as acting king. However, it is revealed that he would trade being king to have him back in The Lost Scepter . Queen Goodfey His actual relationship with his royal stepmother remains to seen, but he loves using her being queen to further his own selflessness and arrogance. Arkayna Goodfey He equally dislikes his stepsister, being an arrogant princess and future queen of the realm of Gemina. He finds out in Game of Phones that his stepsisters are Mysticons Dragon Mage and Ranger and is immediately disappointed. Zarya Moonwolf He finally meets his younger twin stepsister in "The Lost Scepter". She already hates him every bit as much as her twin does. She did unintentionally hurt his feelings, for him being a jerk, but later apologized and showed him that being a king has more meaning than being bossy, and jerky all the time. That advice from her made him act differently than before, but not completely. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (first appearance) * The Coronation * An Eye for an Eye * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park (cameo) * A Girl and Her Gumlump * All Hail Necrafa! (cameo) * The Dome * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed * Through My Enemy's Eyes (in a hallucination) * Scream of a Banshee * The Edge of Two Morrows (in an alternate reality) * The Dragon's Rage Season Two * The Lost Scepter *The Last Dragon *Game of Phones Trivia *"Glyphing" is an allusion to text messaging. It is done on a so-far unnamed mystical-powered device analogous to a cellphone. *He still sleeps with a blankie, as "it is warm, fuzzy and doesn't judge him". *He has zero upper body strength. *Arkayna mimics his voice on her phone to distract his ex-girlfriend Lateensia in "Three Mysticons and a Baby." *His last name is unknown. *He also writes letters to his father's statue, in secret. Quotes Season One * "Yeah, whatever, Dad. Ever heard of multitasking?" * "Dad, Stepsister's trying to drown me. I'm soaking wet." * "I'd love to stay for this exciting history lesson, but I've got a life. And a date with a pixie or is it a harpy? I can't tell. She's cute, though." * "Stepsister, did you hear the news!? Since Mom and Dad got turned to bone, I get to be king!!" * "And the best part: Stepsister's gonna be so upset." * "Okay, okay. I give you the Dragon Mage, ladies and gentlemen." * "I hate that Dragon Mage. Who does she think she is? Ruining my big day? She's worse than my stepsister." * "OK, information. I tell you whatever you want." * "Mysticon Dragon Mage! And the blue one. I'm saved!" * "All for you, Lateensia." * "Less talk about the Mysticons and more talk about me." * "Why is everyone so obsessed with the Mysticons!?" * "Now you're talking' my language." * "My people, a darkness has descended upon our fair city and we face our greatest challenge yet. But let me tell you this: the royal guard is brave, it is strong, and it is working to keep me safe." * "Oh them? They're doomed. They should run for the hills, seriously." * "Butler, do something about that dome. It's blocking all my sun." * "Stupid, Dragon Mage! Who let you in? Or you? This is balcony is for royalty only, so..." * "These undead are ruining my tanning experience." * "Awesome. That stupid dome is gone. I gotta get my tan on." * "Blue it is. Thanks, Step-sis." * "What? Kings can have bad days, too." * "Not cool, Lady!" * "Will someone help me!" * "I'm too amazing to die!!" * "You wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of dry pants? I'm asking for a friend." * "Everybody's just so lucky...''that I'm alive''! What would this city do without me!?" * "Lateensia, baby! Please take me back! * I'll change! Not a lot, but I'll try!!" * "You're hallucinating. Me. Isn't that rich?" * "The Mysticons, thank the stars." * "Frenemies, now is the hour we come together and protect our greatest treasure: Lance O'Lovely." * "Why would I be concerned? I hired the Mysticons, yo." * "You ninny-hammers!! How you could let some creature just fly off with my brah!!?" * "Yeah, let's cancel the one thing that was supposed to bring hope the citizens, after you unleashed Necrafa on the ream. Bring the gnome home, yo!!" * "I give you, Lance O'Lovely, everybody! Thank Gygax." * "Um, is it safe to come out from behind my human shield now?" *"You really messed this one up, Mysticons. Now there's not gonna be a concert. So, yeah." *"My fellow citizens, as we together on the edge of disaster...Now is the time to run!! Seriously get out of here!! Necrafa is coming!! We're all doomed!! I order you to flee for your lives while you still can!!" *"Did we ever. Come on, girls! Come in here! Hug it out! Butler, prepare a victory party. No, wait! A victory fiesta- for the entire city. Snap, snap. Get on it." *"We make a great team." Season Two * "You could say, sorry you got two lame-o daughters, but at least you got a swag stepson. This guy." * "Get out." * "See this gold thingy on my head? It means I give the orders and you obey." * "Butler, I need chisel and hammer, stat." * "I'm bored! Bored!! Bored!!" * "I can do whatever I want. I'm king." * "Hey! Leave him out of this!" * “Sometimes it’s just so hard. I never asked to be king. I mean, don’t get me wrong; it comes with insane perks, but I’d trade it all to have you back, Dad.” * "These things incinerate anything- anything." * "On second thought, I love being helpful. That's kinda my thing! I help people." * "Do it for my dad. Do it for my dad." * "And stay out!" * "You were right. My dad was a great man. Ah, Papa." * 'I could've been even greater with that scepter. * "I can't believe I gave up all that power! Full control over the entire realm in the palm of your hands, Gawayne! And you just had to incinerate it!! What was I thinking?!! What was I thinking?!!" * References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty